The Heir and the Spare
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha.
1. The Spare and the Heir's Bride

**The Heir and the Spare**

_The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha._

_.xx._

A bitter nip was in the air; the clouds heavy with rain. But that did not stop Her Royal Majesty Princess of the North from stepping onto her balcony, wrapped in a tight shawl to ward off the chill. Nighttime soothed her; it was when war seemed to be at rest, allowing lives to be lived one night more. Sighing loudly—wisps of her breath visible in the cold—Princess Kagome leaned on the railing of her balcony, watching over the vast land that was hers.

Earlier that day her father and mother had called her attendance; immediately, Kagome knew that the news she was going to receive may not be news she wanted to hear. Her younger brother, crown Prince of the North, was also present but he made an obvious attempt to stay at his sister's side the whole time.

"An alliance must be formed," the King had said to her. Kagome knew what was coming and the look of regret in her mother's eyes didn't help her. The news had been broken to her: she would be betrothed, wedded, and mated to the crown Prince of the West, Prince Sesshomaru. Her heart sank and tears sprang to her eyes but Kagome made the effort to remain strong.

Her people, the _humans_, were being killed mercilessly by full demons and half demons alike. This union was a godsend for them, if Kagome agreed to wed Prince Sesshomaru, then peace would be upon them. As duty called, Kagome helplessly agreed to the union—she would travel the following day, with her lady in waiting Sango, to the West.

Gently placing her chin on her the palm of her hand, Kagome looked at the sky. It was supposed to be the night of the new moon, but the clouds were hiding the endless skies behind them. In the distance, Kagome saw a bolt of lightning and ten seconds later, a soft rumble of thunder. Even the earth was feeling what she was feeling—solemnness, sadness, a sense of helplessness. Kagome closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten, she was going to cry any moment now and she didn't want to.

But, as much as she tried, she still felt a single tear roll down her left cheek. She opened her eyes in time to feel rain begin to beat around her, mixing her tears with the tears of the earth.

_.xx._

Boarded in her horse-drawn buggy, Kagome held her brother's hand out the window. "Stay safe," Souta murmured. At the age of twenty, he was right at the curb of taking over his throne. To Souta's benefit, he had argued that Kagome take over the North, as she was three years older than him and more than fit. But, as their traditional monarch ruled, the firstborn son would be in line to take the throne, and the daughters married off.

Kagome always dreamed of changing that rule.

"I will," Kagome whispered back but knew how false her worse were. She was trudging into Demon Territory—her safety was the most unstable topic of discussion.

Sango clambered into the carriage just shortly after Kagome and Souta finished speaking and sat comfortably beside her Princess and best friend. With one final goodbye, the carriage was off and Kagome's childhood left behind. Shoulders sagging, Kagome finally decided to let her tears roll freely down her cheeks. Sango wrapped a comforting hand around her shoulders.

"Kagome," she said softly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Sango and Kagome had known each other since they were children, the former being just a year older. Sango's parents were part of the castle Demon Slayers and allowed Sango to roam freely in the castle, with the permission of the King. Not too long ago, her parents were slain in the Battle of Mount Hakurei, leaving Sango and her younger brother Kohaku to fend for themselves.

Kagome's father wouldn't hear of their loneliness, so promptly he hired Sango as Kagome's lady in waiting and placed Kohaku in training to be part of the Castle Guard team.

"I—Prince Sesshomaru—" Kagome hiccupped and Sango held onto her tighter. She felt rage towards the King and Queen; she would be forever in their debt for taking her and her brother in after her parents' tragic death but that didn't stop her from feeling a deep contempt. Placing Kagome in such a position was not a fair thing to do.

"Maybe he's a nice guy," Sango said, not believe her own words. At least her comment made Kagome look up incredulously.

"Nice guy?! He's the future King of the West," Kagome wailed. "He's probably very anal about _everything_ and never smiles."

"Well pessimism will get you nowhere," Sango said lightly. "Maybe he'll be a gorgeous piece of flesh and you'll be the envy of all the lady-demons and female humans alike."

"You _do_ know that Prince Sesshomaru slit Prince Menomaru's head off without a second thought, right?" Kagome asked her friend. "You have to be lacking a conscience to be able to do something like that."

Sango laughed. "In his defense, Prince Menomaru was a creepy moth demon. Maybe dogs have something against moths?"

"You marry him then," Kagome mumbled, rubbing her face. "They didn't even ask me for my opinion."

"They're doing it for the Continent, Kagome," Sango whispered. "You know their job; they have to secure the safety of Japan along with the rest of the monarchs." Sango leaned back in her seat and released her hold from Kagome's shoulder, placing it on her leg instead. "Besides, be glad you're betrothed to Prince Sesshomaru and not Lord Kouga of the East or… Prince Shuran of the South." Sango shuddered when she named panther prince.

Kagome smiled gently. "Your attempt in making me feel better is working."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome, you know I'm trying to keep your sanity intact until we arrive to the West. Plus," she said, and jerked her thumb to the back window of the carriage, "I brought my mother's hiraikotsu… just in case."

"Lady Sango has thought of everything." Kagome nudged her friend and Sango laughed.

"Lady Sango is a genius."

_.xx._

Leaned against a large ivory column, Prince Inuyasha watched in sheer amusement as his brother pulled his armour on and prepared to leave the castle. "Sesshomaru," the ochre-eyed demon called, "you know that your bride is coming tonight, right?"

"And we have dogs dying on the battle field," Sesshomaru barked. "I will be back in two days' time. Keep her company while I'm gone."

"Do mother and father know?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to his brother before he turned to attach his sword, So'ounga, to his back. "No." And before Inuyasha could make a remark, Sesshomaru exited the vicinity of the castle. Wanting to burst into laughter, Inuyasha shook his head and began to saunter his way into the kitchens. Sesshomaru would be in so much trouble when their parents found out…

The chefs bowed as Inuyasha entered before resuming their task in create a rather delectable feast for their future Princess. Grabbing an apple, Inuyasha left the kitchens and continued his aimless walk into the courtyard. He _should_ be practicing his sparring, but he would rather mull around and do nothing. Besides, he couldn't very well be sweaty when his future-sister-in-law arrived.

He _had_ to play the great brother-in-law, since Sesshomaru decided to up and out.

"INUYASHA!"

Cringing, the young prince tried to find a place to hide from his irate father. Stupid Sesshomaru—Inuyasha didn't realize as his brother left that _he_ would be the target of their father's rage.

"WHERE. IS. YOUR. BROTHER?"

Why couldn't his father be like the other Kings of the Lands? Why was his father so involved in their lives?!

_I need a tree to climb! Why the hell aren't there any trees out here?!_ As Inuyasha decided to scale the side of one of their castle towers, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and his heart stopped beating.

He was _so_ dead.

"Boy, if you want your family _jewels_ intact, I suggest you start talking." He heard the annoyance in his father's voice. "_Now_!"

"Sesshomaru decided that he was into men instead of women and couldn't bear to live his life next to a wonderful female specimen!" Inuyasha said the first thing that came to his mind and, successfully, caught his father off guard. Taking the moment of shock to his advantage, Inuyasha decided to high-tail it out of there—in approximately ten seconds; his father was hot on his tail.

"This is not funny, Inuyasha!" Inutaisho called as he turned sharp corners. He let his son believe that he was going to win—Inutaisho could outrun both of his boys any day of the _year_. "If you don't tell me where your brother is _right_ now—"

Inuyasha grunted as he jumped off of a wall, grabbed a wall sconce, and projected himself onto a high windowsill. Inutaisho simply shook his head as he ran up the length of the wall at such a speed that it caught Inuyasha off guard. Before the young prince could respond, his father landed on the windowsill and caught him by the scruff of his shirt. "Speak. **Now**."

"Sesshomaru said that some of our men were injured on the battlefield so he just left," Inuyasha choked. "I think he's just afraid of meeting his future wife."

Inutaisho examined his son for a second longer before letting his shirt go. "If you wanted to play tag, boy, you could've asked," Inutaisho muttered. "And you better believe that your brother will be going through _hell_ and back when he comes home." Inutaisho glanced over at Inuyasha. "When did he say he'll be back?"

"Two days," Inuyasha muttered. Before Inutaisho could respond, somebody shouted their names from the ground, just below where the Dog Generals perched.

"KING INUTAISHO!"

Both demons looked down to see Inutaisho's vassal and blacksmith, Totosai, looking hysterical. "What is it, Totosai?" Inutaisho bellowed and the words that came next stopped both the demons' hearts immediately.

"Princess Kagome's carriage was attacked by a band of panthers!"

Inutaisho's eyes widened and Inuyasha grunted, leaping off of the windowsill. Inutaisho followed right after and, before the King could say anything, Inuyasha spoke: "Get my sword from the Weapons Chamber," he instructed Totosai. "I'm going to get her."

_.xx._

What possessed Inuyasha to offer to save his future-sister-in-law, he didn't know. All he knew was that as soon as he heard that her carriage was attacked, he _had_ to go find her. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she was soon to be family? Or maybe it was the fact that her own fiancé wasn't around to help her when she really needed him.

Regardless, Inuyasha found himself running amongst five dogs, using their noses to scout out where the fallen Princess was. He kept his senses on alert mode; any lead he would follow it. If it were the smell of blood or the sound of an in-pain woman or—

"I see the carriage!"

Or if it was the carriage itself.

The five demons plus Inuyasha stopped short upon witnessing a surprising sight. By the broken carriage was an ethereally beautiful woman, dressed in a fancy kimono, wielding a sword and attempting to get past a feral panther demon, and another woman dressed in less fancy wear, throwing around a giant boomerang.

"Get _AWAY_!" The nicely dressed beautiful woman roared as she threw a punch and managed to land it on the panther's jaw. Before the demon could retaliate, Inuyasha surged forward and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him aside.

"Didn't King Panther ever tell you to fight demons your size and not defenseless human women?"

A dangerous spark lit in the woman's eyes but she chose to say nothing. Inuyasha, by the short glance he had of her face, knew she was a beautiful woman. Her stark blue eyes were contrasted by her long raven tresses, all exemplified by her caramel complexion. Inuyasha's eyes bore into the panther's and, knowing that he was in trouble, the panther ran. His comrades followed.

"I'm not a defenseless human woman," the girl finally spoke, her voice a little loud. Her companion's eyes were stricken and she clung onto her boomerang.

"Kagome…" she murmured and Inuyasha's grin grew. He finally turned to _Kagome_ and allowed himself to drink in her beauty… if all human women _looked_ like her and _fought_ like her, he would make sure to get himself one soon. His brother was a lucky, lucky dog.

"Ahh." Inuyasha bowed low. "Princess Kagome." His fellow dogs followed. "Allow me to introduce myself, some call me His Royal Majesty, you may call me Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart slowed to a halt. She just told off her future-brother-in-law.

_Crap…_

"Oh my," she squeaked. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance… I didn't know you… well, you see…"

"Understandable, Highness." His smirk was sinfully sweet and Kagome's heart fluttered. If Inuyasha was so damned good looking, she could imagine how her future husband may look. And here she thought most demons were grotesquely ugly, Inuyasha proved her wrong. "Your fiery spirit is refreshing despite the warring circumstance we live in."

Kagome wanted to blush but fought hard not to succumb to the blood rushing to her face. His voice was just as attractive as he was…

"So THIS is where you're cowering?!" Sango's shriek cut through the air and the dog demons plus Kagome turned to look at her grabbing their driver by the scruff of his neck. "You're _hiding_ and while Princess Kagome and I are protecting ourselves from demons?! I oughta tell King Akira, you coward."

With two long strides, Inuyasha approached Sango and the cowardly driver. Sango immediately took a step back and Inuyasha took over. "Leave," he whispered lethally, "and don't _ever_ come back."

That was all the man needed to hear as he turned and ran off. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to his dogs: "Gather their things. Yabai, take the Princess's lady in waiting. Highness, you come with me."

Kagome gawked. "But the carriage! How are we supposed to—"

"Simple," Inuyasha cut her off, his ears twitched as a light gale breezed by. "You ride on my back."

_.xx._

A fire gnawed in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. He could feel Kagome's chest pressed against his back and it felt _wrong_ to feel so good about it. The woman on his back belonged to his brother; an alliance to bring two races together. He shouldn't be having ravenous thoughts about his future-sister-in-law, despite the fact she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life. She outdid any demoness he'd seen and gave any human a run for their money.

But she was his brother's bride.

"Thank you," he heard her murmur and his lip twitched. "I know they were toying with us… I didn't know how long Sango and I…"

"Relax, Highness," his voice drawled. "You're alive, you're coming home, and my parents will pamper you like no tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, sorrow clenching her heart. Inuyasha was so sweet that she _almost_ felt bad for not wanting to marry his brother. Evidently their upbringing was proper if he showed her as much care and respect as he did. But that didn't change the fact that she was supposed to partake in a loveless marriage with a demon. She knew her lifespan would be extended to match that of her husband's and canines mate for life.

There was no turning back.

She felt like a pawn.

"I can smell your distress," Inuyasha mumbled. "You're not happy with the alliance?"

Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut. He was prying and she wasn't going to reveal to him that she did not want to marry his brother _at all_. Inuyasha took her silence as his answer and decided not to say anything else to her for the remainder of their run back to the castle. The beautiful woman had much sorrow in her heart and would probably be even more disappointed to find that Sesshomaru wasn't even at the castle.

Inuyasha's heart clenched for her.

His brother was stupid for running off when he did. They had armies for a reason, for what plausible explanation Sesshomaru thought he had to run off on his own was simply stupid. They arrived at the castle and were immediately swarmed by nurse demons, butlers, servants, and the whole hoard. Kagome and Sango were whisked off and Inuyasha instructed his dogs to put their belongings in her appointed room.

Not long after, as Inuyasha headed towards his room, he was intercepted by his father.

"Thank you, son."

Inuyasha shrugged. "We can't form an alliance if the Princess was killed, now could we?"

"Your heart is in the right place. Your mother is ecstatic." Inutaisho gave his son a lopsided grin. "If she weren't tending to Princess Kagome, she'd be here showering you with affection. Alas, your idiot brother isn't around for such a monumental occasion."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru's never around for anything."

Inutaisho chuckled softly. "I concur. Dinner will be served at the regular time. Do you mind escorting Princess Kagome to the formal dining hall? Her lady in waiting will be tended to and brought down by some of our ladies."

Inuyasha found himself nodding—he felt the familiar fire again in the pit of his stomach. He could _not_ shake the feeling of her on his back. Or her face out of his mind.

"See you then." Inutaisho nodded and walked off. Inuyasha exhaled loudly… if he was to live with her for the rest of his life and regard her as nothing more than his sister, he was in serious trouble.

No sister of his should have the right to look that good.

_.xx._

Kagome, against her will, was pulled away from Sango and tended to by at least half a dozen demonesses. Her kimono was changed, her hair was done, and her makeup was applied. When she finally managed to squeeze the question out of where Sango was, one of the demoness replied by saying she was in the servants quarters, bathing and getting tended to herself.

Kagome exhaled loudly. At least she was safe.

After what felt like eternity of being tended to, the six demonesses exited not before informing her that Prince Inuyasha would escort her to the formal dining chamber. Waiting on the bed, Kagome twisted her hands on her lap and tried to keep her mind away from the sorrow thoughts that constantly plagued her.

She had to be courteous. Inuyasha hadn't done anything to her, and her role in the map of fate was to end the violence between demons and humans. Her happiness was not on fate's list so she should embrace the opportunity given to her. She would ensure the continent of Japan would remain safe. But Kagome's sadness still loomed over her, no matter how hard she tried to shake it off.

"You know your beauty would be exemplified if you decided to smile."

Eyes wide, her head shot up to find Inuyasha leaning against the door, smirking. Her stomach did a somersault; he looked even better in his prince attire than he did in his armour. "I didn't see you there," she squeezed out.

Inuyasha entered the room and bowed deeply in front of her, showing her that he held high respect for her. "I apologize for startling you, Highness."

Kagome forcefully smiled. "You may call me Kagome."

Inuyasha looked up and grinned. "A beautiful name to match an even more beautiful lady." Inuyasha stood up straight and extended his arm out to her. "I've been given the gracious opportunity to escort you to dinner tonight."

Reluctantly, Kagome placed her hand in the palm of Inuyasha's clawed one. A sizzle shot up her arm and she withdrew immediately. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "Highness—I mean, Kagome?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she placed her hand in his palm once more and he closed his fingers. He helped her stand up before gently holding his elbow out and placing her hand on the grove of his arm.

Though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he felt the shot of electricity as well.

_.xx._

_**Edited: Sakura-chan MOTC**  
_


	2. The Spare and the In-Laws

**The Heir and the Spare**

_The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha. _

_.xx._

Kagome was seated beside Inuyasha and an empty seat. She learned that that seat belonged to her future husband, Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, he had to _leave_ for an important _trip_. She swore that underneath his breath Inuyasha hissed something that sounded oddly like _keh_. She sipped daintily on her butternut squash soup and, occasionally, bit into a ladyfinger biscuit.

Beside her, Inuyasha seemed to be downing a bowl of what looked like noodles… _Is that a meal meant for royalty?_ Kagome thought, surprised. It felt strange to be surrounded by so many demons, all of which that were part of the canine family. The only other human, apart from Sango, that was present was the Lady of the West, Izayoi. She was the human mother of Inuyasha and had married Lord Inutaisho hundreds and hundreds of years prior, before any hostility existed between humans and demons.

"How are you enjoying your visit thus far, Princess Kagome?" Izayoi inquired softly midway into dinner. Kagome smiled politely.

"It is rather different from the atmosphere that I've grown up in."

Izayoi smiled in a rather maternal manner. "I know exactly what you mean. When I came here I was very much taken back by how the demons existed so differently than the humans."

Kagome fidgeted and Inuyasha looked at her before replying on her behalf. "Mother, Princess Kagome is here to get married to stop the war between our race and hers. I don't think her situation is _anything_ like yours."

Inutaisho choked on his soup as he tried to contain his laughter and Izayoi simply rolled her eyes. Kagome gasped as she looked between Inuyasha and his mother, wondering if she should apologize on behalf of her future brother-in-law. "I _want_ to be here." She said for the sake of not looking like marrying Sesshomaru was the last thing she wanted to do.

Even though it actually _was_.

Inutaisho chuckled. "You don't. We can smell it in you."

Kagome froze, her eyes locked with Inutaisho's. Izayoi smacked her mate on the shoulder. "Inutaisho! Do **not** frighten the poor girl. It's bad enough she was sent here to stop a war that has been going on since before she was born, and now you're telling her you can _smell_ her emotions?!"

Inutaisho raised both eyebrows. "Darling, she's _bound_ to find out _eventually_."

As his parents bickered, Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear: "They fight. _Always_."

"No we don't," Inutaisho shot without looking at his son before continuing to bicker with his mate. Inuyasha snickered.

"And dog demons have hypersensitive hearing too."

Kagome could only nod; she was unsure of how to react or what to even _say_. These were her future _in-laws_…

"Mother, father, are you two quite done?" Inuyasha inquired. The Lord and Lady of the West looked over at their son before Izayoi gasped and apologized to Kagome for "acting out of hand." Kagome only giggled and said it was quite alright; she loved how natural they acted.

"So when do you think your brother will be back?" Inutaisho asked. Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly and in a rather non-royal kind of way. Kagome turned her attention back to her soup, keeping her ears trained on the father-son conversation.

"No idea, he just said dogs were dying and he had to go help."

Izayoi sighed. "I will give that boy an earful when he gets home."

"I'll rip his ears _off_ when he gets home." Inutaisho amended and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed at his father's threat, he was _so_ looking forward to it. Whenever his parents threatened to hurt his elder brother in any way, shape, or form, it pleased Inuyasha. Throughout his childhood he always was on the receiving end of punishment. It was refreshing to see his elder brother being the subject of his parents' wrath.

"I apologize, once again, on behalf of Sesshomaru." Izayoi said kindly to Kagome. The young princess did not know how to react; many members of the royal family (including Inuyasha) apologized to her on behalf of Sesshomaru. What else could she say? _It's okay, I really don't mind not seeing the demon I'm supposed to get married to?_

In truth, she really _was_ happy. She'd rather not face her destiny, not yet at least.

She was quite content in being able to gather her thoughts, spend some time with Sango (who was with actually given a spot at the formal dining table. Queen Izayoi thought it would be rather uncomfortable for Sango to dine with demon servants), and even get to know her future brother-in-law. Apart from informing her of his parents' habit of bickering, he hadn't said anything else to her all throughout dinner.

And Kagome couldn't forget the electricity that sizzled up her fingertips and down her spine when she slipped her hand into his, earlier, when he escorted her to dinner.

"What are your plans after dinner, Princess?" Inutaisho inquired and Inuyasha answered for her _again_, seeing as Kagome really _didn't_ know what she was going to do.

"I was thinking I'd give Her Highness a tour of the West?"

Inutaisho beamed. "What a _wonderful_ idea. Shall I send Jaken to ready a carriage?"

"_Keh_," Inuyasha snorted and Kagome almost choked on some bread. He either had _a lot_ of manners, or was a total unmannered fool. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was the heir's brother. "Do I look that patient to you? I'm giving her a tour the good ol' fashioned way."

Izayoi shot her son a nasty glare. "I won't tolerate _any_ games."

"No games," Inuyasha held his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I'm sure Princess Kagome will be travelling the _demon_ way a lot when she mates with Sesshomaru. Why not get her started early?"

Kagome's eyes widened, alarmed. "Demon way? What do you mean _demon way_?"

The smirk that Inuyasha shot her both worried and excited her.

Worried because she didn't know what to expect in regards to the 'demon way' of travelling.

Excited because she would be able to spend some time with him.

Worried because she was excited.

_.xx._

The head demoness that was in charge of the servants called for Sango, saying that she would love to give the girl a tour of the castle. It worked out perfectly because Inuyasha had spontaneously planned a tour of the West by the unknown _demon way_. Kagome, who was in her room and changing into something more _appropriate_ (according to Inuyasha, she had to be able to _move_ in it—as if she couldn't move in a kimono), was gathering her thoughts on the situation.

She literally touched foot into the West a few hours prior. She was already attacked by Panthers, saved by Inuyasha, had dinner with her future parents-in-law, and was now getting ready to take a tour through what would be her future kingdom. Kagome was in sheer awe; _why aren't I exhausted yet?_

She knew it would catch up.

Kagome stared at a pair of peasant garb in her closet. She wondered _who_ arranged for that to happen, but her gut told her it was Inuyasha. He seemed like the kind of guy who would pull a stunt like that. Plus, he told her to dress for movement and apparently none of her clothing would allow a free range of motion. Picking up the outfit, Kagome quickly changed into it alone (she dismissed Sango for the day so she could receive her own tour).

The outfit turned out to be cozy. Examining herself in the mirror, Kagome kind of really liked how the outfit looked. It was a pair of black hakama that had a red band around the waist and the foot of each pant leg, and a red top in a Thai blouse design that had a black band around the hem. Kagome hugged herself in the outfit, savouring the brief moment she had of being just a woman in comfortable clothing.

She knew, in about five minutes, she would resume being a Princess in comfortable clothing out to take a tour of the land.

_Her lands_.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome opened the door to her room to find Inuyasha standing on the other side, grinning stupidly, wearing a red haori hakama set. "Ready?"

"How did you—" Her eyes were wide.

"Demons have hypersensitive hearing, sense of smell, and sense of everything else." He gave her the once over. "Nice look, Highness."

"Thanks," she put her hands on her hips, "I wonder who put this in my closet, hm?"

Inuyasha snickered. "My lips are sealed."

"_That_ I somehow already knew." Kagome loved the easygoingness that existed between her and Inuyasha. The worst thing that could possibly have happened was that her future family wouldn't greet her with open arms. But it didn't happen—Inuyasha saved her from a panther attack and Inutaisho and Izayoi had dinner with her as if she were family already.

Speaking of the panther attack…

"Thanks," she murmured as she stepped out of her room and fell into step in tandem with Inuyasha.

"For sealing my lips?" He was teasing her.

Kagome giggled. "No, for saving… us…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shoved his hands into his sleeves. "_Keh,_" She was beginning to think that that was his favourite word. "Father raised us with honour. Except Sesshomaru seemed to have forgotten the early lessons." Glancing down at her, he winked.

Kagome was drawn to his eyes. They were surreal, a glowing ochre that seemed to be the doorway to another world altogether: Inuyasha's mind. She had seen Inutaisho have the same colour eyes, but for some reason, Inuyasha's was more prominent.

More noticeable.

_I wonder if Sesshomaru's eyes are the same colour?_ Kagome had never been exposed to demons for such a long period of time and she was beginning to wonder about their customs and traditions, their traits, things that set the dog demons apart from the other demons. _I'll come to learn all of them in no time_.

"What's your favourite time of day?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, moving past the panther demon discussion. Kagome looked up at him, confused.

"Pardon me?"

Inuyasha caught her elbow and took a sharp left, making his way to the giant balcony that overlooked the kingdom. "Favourite time of day? Mine is sunset," he looked down at her. She was at least a head shorter than him; the most perfect height, in his opinion. Her large blue eyes blinked up at him and Inuyasha kept repeating his mantra:

_My brother's bride._

_My brother's bride._

_My brother's fucking bride who's fucking gorgeous beyond life. Fuck._

"Me too." She said softly, looking away from him. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, the black contrasting with his silvery hair.

"Is it actually?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes, it is. Why?"

Inuyasha pushed the iron doors open that kept the beautiful balcony hidden from the residents of the palace. Kagome was in awe, the scenery was so beautiful. The tip of Mount Hakurei could be seen past a sea of forest. The patches of villages were also visible from where the balcony was situated.

It was like a piece of heaven.

"Demon way refers to travelling by foot, more often leaping from trees." Inuyasha didn't answer her question but rather guided her onto the giant balcony. "You can't see the beauty of a land by only looking at it through a carriage." Inuyasha and Kagome walked up the railing and she glanced down. They were on one of the highest points of the castle.

"You have to see the land from a demon's point of view. It's how our lands were meant to be seen."

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha kneeled forward and smirked cockily at her. "Get on my back, Highness."

Kagome gawked. "Come again?!"

"Get on my back. It's time I showed you through our lands _our_ way."

"But…"

"Why do you think I told you to dress for movement? You can't very well hold onto me in a kimono, now can you?" Inuyasha's stomach did a somersault as he realized the consequence of what he was doing: he was asking Kagome to get onto his back… he was going to feel that body he felt not too long ago and he was going to want it.

But he couldn't want it. She was his brother's.

"Is this really appropriate?" Kagome asked slowly. "What would the Royal Highnesses think?"

"_Keh_," yep, it was his favourite word. "Mother and Father knew I had this planned. Why do you think she told me that she wouldn't tolerate any games?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. "Well…"

"Highness," Inuyasha said slowly, "trust me. Please?"

Kagome exhaled, defeated. Slowly, she climbed onto Inuyasha's back and without word, he launched off of the balcony. Kagome's eyes were wide as she experienced him glide across the sky and swiftly touchdown onto the ground before quickly scaling up the side of a tree and leaping off the highest branch. The air against her face was refreshing and she had to admit, the demon way was pretty amazing.

"That," Inuyasha pointed to a puff of smoke coming out of the forest just a few yards away from where they were, "is where the castle blacksmiths stay. Whenever we need any weapons or we need to repair anything, we call them. Totosai, however, is the head blacksmith."

"Toto-who?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You'll meet him. He's kind of crazy."

Kagome nodded but knew he couldn't see. She didn't know whether she should concentrate on the tour or concentrate on _him_. All she could think of was how his hands felt holding onto her hamstrings. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she could acutely smell him—a mixture of oaky musk that screamed masculinity and a touch of vanilla.

It was alluring.

After a small tour of the Castle Village, Inuyasha managed to climb onto the tallest branch of the highest tree in the kingdom, the Goshinboku. He briefly mentioned the historical significance of the tree: something about a miko pinning his forefather onto the tree and how he was stuck there for fifty years. Whatever the legends have to say, Inuyasha had early on discovered that the tree had healing properties.

"Alright," Inuyasha managed to find his balance on the highest branch and instructed Kagome to get off. "You ready, Highness?"

Kagome, who was holding onto the tree trunk, glanced at him. "For?"

Inuyasha managed to shift their positions so that he was against the tree trunk and Kagome was beside him. She held onto his haori and he had his hand placed gently against the small of her back. It was to make sure she remained balance and, if in the event she fell, he would be able to grab onto her before she _realized_ she was falling.

"For that," he whispered as he pointed to the horizon. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the most beautiful sunset in her life. The colours of red, orange, and yellow painted the sky and the waters of the Miyaji River were illuminated with the colours of the sun. Her breath was taken away.

"Demons aren't always bad," Inuyasha whispered and Kagome quickly glanced at him before looking back at the sunset. "There are the good guys and the not-so-good guys. Isn't it the same with humans?"

Kagome nodded, unable to speak.

"Consider this a welcoming gift," Inuyasha's voice was right by her ear and there were shivers that ran down her spine. Her fingertips were tingling and, subconsciously, she tightened her hold on his haori. "Welcome to the family, _Highness_."

Kagome's eyes were locked with the sunset but all her other senses were zoned in on Inuyasha: his body heat, his voice, the way his fingers felt against the small of her back. A nagging voice in the back of Kagome's mind suddenly became the prominent thing she was thinking:

_I hope Sesshomaru is exactly like Inuyasha…_

_.xx._

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this update… I'm fairly liking how this story is turning out. The writing style is unlike anything I've written previously. Hopefully it turns out just as well as I hope for it to.**

**Reviews, comments, questions, and critiques would be appreciated.**


	3. The Spare and the Rising Sun

**The Heir and the Spare**

_The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha. _

_.xx._

Inuyasha brought Kagome back to her room safely and in a timely fashion. The watching of the sunset had to be the most beautiful thing that Kagome had ever seen—next to Inuyasha's eyes, that is. It surprised her that Inuyasha's favourite time of day was sunset and that he actually _planned_ on taking her to watch one too. Perhaps her future in-laws weren't such bad guys after all.

Inuyasha had jumped in through Kagome's window and allowed her to climb off his back. When her feet safely touched the ground, Inuyasha turned around to smile at her. Wordlessly, he brought her left hand up and pressed his lips against her knuckles before turning her hand around and kissing her palm. "I enjoyed spending my evening with you, Highness."

"Kagome," she whispered and his smirk widened.

"Kagome." He repeated. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer before Inuyasha broke the spell that bound them by taking a step back. "_Kagome_…" He repeated, his voice a husky whisper… emanating pure masculinity. He took a few more steps backwards. Pushing the door to her room open, he was just at the threshold before whispering: "Goodnight, _Highness._"

And he was gone.

Kagome could only stare and feel her heart pounding against her ribs. Bringing the hand he kissed up to her cheek, she pressed her knuckles there for a brief moment.

_Inuyasha,_ she thought, _you're supposed to be my brother-in-law…_

_.xx._

Kagome was awake during the twinkling hours of twilight. She couldn't squeeze in any more sleep but neither did she want to climb out of her futon. Prior to falling asleep she kept recalling watching the sun set with Inuyasha and the events that happened immediately thereafter. _After_ she fell asleep, she kept dreaming of watching the sunset with Inuyasha and what happened immediately thereafter. And then, after waking _up_, she kept thinking of watching the sunset with Inuyasha and what happened immediately thereafter.

All the while, her heart beat uncontrollably. It had only been one _day_ since she arrived at the Western Castle and she was already beginning to feel smitten—over her _brother-in-law_! Scolding herself, Kagome kept repeating her mantra: brother-in-law. Brother-in-law. Brother-in-law. Sure he was nice, and sweet, and approachable, and caring, and just about everything else she wanted in a husband but so what?! Sesshomaru was probably like him too… they both had the same upbringing so really, it should not matter.

_So why does it matter?_ Kagome groaned.

Turning to lie on her right side, Kagome stared at the door that connected her room to the hallway just outside. She wanted to leave the vicinity of her room to get some fresh air but she was too afraid of a) getting lost and b)… bumping into Inuyasha. The latter option she was not so much afraid as she was _desiring_ for it to happen. And she most definitely should not be desiring a twilight rendezvous with her brother-in-law.

_Keep repeating it, Kagome;_ she murmured dryly to herself, _maybe eventually the fact will sink in. _

It was just a bit longer until the sun finally rose and somebody would come to retrieve her for breakfast—

"Awake, Highness?"

Kagome blinked. Did she hear him…?

"I assure you that you aren't dreaming."

Throwing the blanket off of her, Kagome rushed over to the door and swung it open. "Prince Inuyasha?!" She gasped before noting that he was standing at her doorway in _only_ his red hakama from the previous night.

And no haori.

_Sweet manna from heaven above,_ Kagome blinked. _Look away! Look away now!_

His chest was _beautiful_!

Inuyasha noted the change in her scent and the quickening of her heartbeat and couldn't stop the egotistical smirk that spread across his face. "You're up early, Highness."

"I can say the same for you," she spluttered out. "What brings you to my quarters?"

"I could sense that you're awake."

Kagome finally decided to glance at him but keep her eyes locked on his face. It didn't help that his hair was still tousled from sleep and his ochre eyes shone beneath the dimming candlelight. Why must he be so handsome? "Is that another doggy trait?"

"Yep. You can also call it my Princess Kagome metre."

"Isn't that slightly strange?" Kagome mused. "You have an internal Princess Kagome metre after knowing me for less than a day."

"Sometimes it takes a day," Inuyasha leaned forward—so close… "And sometimes it can take an entire _lifetime_."

Kagome gulped. "For _what_…"

"I don't know _Highness,_" Kagome could smell the pure masculine smell that radiated off of him: it was part man and _all_ demon. "Tell me… _for what_?"

"Princes Inuyasha," Kagome finally squeaked. "I would call this a hardly appropriate interaction between a lady and her future husband's brother."

Inuyasha's lips twisted into his signature smirk. "No, _Highness_, this is definitely not what one would call an appropriate interaction. But there is no one here to condemn such interaction, now is there?"

Kagome gulped. "What are you implying, Prince Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. I'm just stating obvious facts," Inuyasha brought his left hand up and flicked Kagome's nose. "You have this endearing panicky look in your eyes when you get nervous."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Finally, both to Kagome's pleasure and dismay, Inuyasha took a step back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and his smirk still would not disappear. Kagome's eyes were locked with his and they were engaged in an unannounced staring competition. Neither party blinked, and nor were they planning too. Inuyasha was enjoying the open invitation to stare into her endless blue eyes—they reminded him of the vast ocean.

Deep.

Mysterious.

Calming.

"Did you come here to inform me of how endearing I look?" Kagome finally asked, blinking and looking away from his mesmerizing eyes. "Because if that is the case, you should return to your quarters and let me go back to my futon."

Inuyasha chuckled. It was slow, sinuous… almost sinful.

"Oh heavens, no. I actually came by to show you something because I knew you were awake. I heard you rustle when you moved and caught the change in the pace of your heart," he winked at her, "my bedroom is just down the hall from yours."

Kagome blushed. "Oh my… do I snore?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes. Very loudly. Ruined my sleep."

"Prince Inuyasha!" Kagome was horrified and he snickered.

"I'm joking, Highness."

Crossing her arms in dismay, Kagome turned her head away from him and stuck her nose in the air, quietly _harrumph_ing. Inuyasha stifled his laughter and held his hand out to her. "Come on Highness, we have to be there before the sun begins to rise."

Kagome, slowly, looked at his outstretched hand before taking it rather hesitantly. Smiling, and genuinely this time, Inuyasha gently tugged her towards the grandiose balcony that overlooked their kingdom. "Mother and Father don't know that we're up to this."

"Scandalous," Kagome murmured. "Are you sure your brother would approve?"

"I never cared for my brother's approval," Inuyasha snickered, "besides, if he isn't here to entertain his beautiful bride than who am I to give up the opportunity. In any case," Inuyasha winked at her, "I would never give up the chance to spend sunrise with such a lovely woman."

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"I wasn't trying to get _anywhere_." Inuyasha chuckled. "You need to accept a compliment when it is given to you."

"An unnecessary amount of compliments, however, is not something I am going to accept."

"I am not unnecessarily complimenting you."

Kagome was aware of how their hands were still connected and didn't know whether she should pull her hand away or not. Inuyasha made no move to let go so Kagome, as a half-attempted effort, tried to pull her hand out of his. She felt his grip tighten slightly and didn't try again—she didn't _want_ to relinquish the feel of his warmth spreading into her. Granted, it was wrong on every _level_ but… but she wasn't married to his brother yet and Inuyasha was just being a hospitable brother-in-law!

_Yes. Hospitable_.

Inuyasha pushed the balcony gates open and crouched down. "Get on, Highness."

"Again?"

"Quit complaining and just get on."

Grumbling incoherent words, Kagome climbed onto his back and Inuyasha quickly ran to the edge of the balcony before leaping off and soaring into the sky. He quickly touched foot with the top of a tree before leaping off and soaring into the sky once more.

Kagome felt like she was flying.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked. The sun wasn't visible yet, but faint traces of orange and yellow were beginning to pain the sky. That meant that the sun would be coming up any moment. Inuyasha didn't reply as he kept leaping from treetop to treetop. He seemed like he had a solid destination in mind and Kagome decided she was not going to repeat her question. If there was anything about Inuyasha she learned it was that he had a one-track mind and she had to just let him complete his thought and arrive at his destination before asking him any questions.

After what felt like endless hours of flight (which ended up being just a few brief moments as the sun _still_ wasn't coming up yet), Inuyasha perched them both safely near a tree that they were the previous night. This time, however, Kagome had a clear view of the Miyaji River. Inuyasha made sure they were both standing and had his fingertips pressed gently against the small of Kagome's back.

"What are we looking out for?"

Inuyasha smiled. "In about three…"

Kagome looked over at him.

"Two," he looked down at her and ushered with his head to look over at the Miyaji River.

"One." His voice was just a whisper and at that precise moment a group of dolphins began leaping out of the Miyaji River just as the sun began peeking out from beyond the horizon. Kagome, who was holding onto Inuyasha's haori, gasped and tightened her hold.

"Oh my," she breathed, "that's so beautiful…"

Inuyasha, who was also training his eyes on the dolphins, nodded. "Isn't it?"

Kagome's eyes were wide and in complete awe. She saw big dolphins and smaller dolphins leap out of the water and release a waterfall from their blowhole. Her heart was pounding; the sun was continuing to rise and the dolphins were moving farther and farther away. "Do they come every day?" She murmured and Inuyasha made a sound that sounded like the affirmative.

"Every morning," he answered. "I come every day to watch them."

Kagome looked over at him. "You do?"

Glancing over at her, Inuyasha smiled. "I do. You can join me if you'd like. Anytime, you're welcome to come."

Kagome looked over at the disappearing dolphins and smiled gently. "I would love nothing more."

The two stood side by side for a few moments longer, enjoying the soft morning gale, the beauty of the rising sun, and the brief moment they were granted to relish in each other's company.

_.xx._

"We are preparing a gathering to happen in a few days' time." Izayoi informed over breakfast. Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was back in her room before Sango came searing for her. He whispered in her ear, just before leaving, that their morning adventures would be their little secret. Then, just like the night before, he kissed her knuckles and then her palm before exiting her room via her balcony.

"For?" Inuyasha inquired.

"The union, of course."

The young prince snorted. "Right. A union would only be possible if the second half were here. Evidently big brother is still acting like a coward."

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "And you're any better?"

"Hey," Inuyasha smirked, "I get to enjoy the company of his bride. I am _not_ complaining, she's one hell of a lady."

"Language." Izayoi scolded. Kagome's eyes were wide and she decided to focus on her breakfast and not on the conversation that was happening amongst family members. "I've already decided on how to punish your brother upon his arrival back home."

"Lock him up in a tower and only feed him bread and cheese until the wedding ceremony?" Inuyasha sounded hopeful. Kagome bit back her laugh… the thought of that was kinda funny.

Inutaisho tapped his chin. "That is actually a good suggestion."

"Inutaisho!"

"Sorry, dear."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and winked. "What did I tell you, Highness? They're _constantly_ bickering."

Izayoi shot her son another glare. "Inuyasha…" her voice rung with warning and her youngest son knew the repercussions of not listening to her. Being the intelligent boy that he was, he decided to drop the topic of his parents' constant bickering. Kagome chewed on her bread roll and watched the conversation between Inutaisho and Izayoi.

"We're withdrawing him from training." Izayoi stated. "And he's confined to the palace until the ceremony."

"And he cannot have any contact with the Western Army." Inutaisho piped in.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How about you strip him of the title as heir to the throne and give it to me? There _had_ to be a reason why I was born as the spare. May as well make _this_ the reason."

"Princess Kagome came here to marry the heir to stop the war." Inutaisho reminded his son.

"So?" Inuyasha smirked not daring to look at the human beside him. "If I become heir, she can marry me. That way we can tell Fluffy that I was here to greet my bride like the honourable Prince that I am."

"Not funny, Inuyasha." Izayoi chided.

Kagome controlled her breathing. Marry… Inuyasha? The idea of that was a _lot_ more tempting than the idea of marrying his elder brother.

An elder brother that didn't have the courage to greet his future bride.

_Doesn't that say a lot about his character?_ Kagome asked herself.

"Well what is the plan for today?" Inutaisho decided to switch the topic. They would deal with Sesshomaru when he decided to return. Now was not the time and he was sure that his future daughter-in-law was getting anxious with all the talk about a husband she had yet to meet.

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea. Do either of you need the attendance of Princess Kagome?"

The King and Queen shook their heads.

"Then I plan on taking her on a boat ride onto the Miyaji River."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I can't swim!"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "But _I_ can. Trust me, Highness; the river is a lot more beautiful when you're on it rather than watching it from afar."

Izayoi nodded in agreement. "He's right. I never knew a river could be so beautiful until I was on a boat and taking in my surroundings. The Miyaji River is like a little piece of heaven."

"And Inuyasha can swim so you mustn't worry about drowning," Inutaisho winked at Kagome. The human princess smiled weakly and nodded. She glanced over at her lady-in-waiting, Sango, who was munching on some fried eggs.

"Sango, you're coming too, right?"

Jumping, Sango looked up and smiled apologetically. "My apologies, Princess. I am required to attend some meetings with the other castle attendants today."

"Oh come now, dear," Izayoi smiled at Kagome. "You're with Inuyasha, you'll be fine."

Kagome could only smile and nod.

Great…

A trip to the Miyaji River with Inuyasha.

Alone.

With nobody else.

She shouldn't be excited… she couldn't be…

But she still was.

All the while Inuyasha kept repeating _his _well-versed mantra:

_My brother's bride._

_My brother's bride._

_My brother's fucking bride who's fucking gorgeous beyond life. Fuck._

_.xx._


	4. The Spare and the Legend of the River

**The Heir and the Spare**

_The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha. _

_.xx._

Kagome changed into a dark red kimono that had a silver obi. Her hair was pulled into an intricate chignon, courtesy of Sango, and she had minimum makeup applied—just a dab of lipstick and some eyeliner. Sitting on her futon, Kagome stared at the floor as she waited for Inuyasha to come and get her; Sango had already left for her duties with the other attendants and Kagome was left in solitude with only her thoughts accompanying her.

_Why does he keep making these plans with me without consulting me?_ She tried to reason what Inuyasha was doing. _Perhaps he's just being hospitable. It's evident that he comes from a good bloodline—save the fact his brother is a complete coward. He's respectful, and came to my aid when Sango and I were being attacked._ Kagome twiddled her thumbs. _He's handsome, has a sense of humour, can be really romantic too whenever he wants._

Case and point: sunset, and sunrise.

"Ready, Highness?" Inuyasha's voice sounded from outside of her room. Kagome stood up and took a deep breath to compose herself. What _was_ it about her brother-in-law that made her heart race and cause butterflies to flutter about in the put of her stomach?

Kagome opened the doorway and smiled at the grinning Inuyasha. He was wearing the Western armory: the plates that covered his body were a metallic black and his greaves matched the colour scheme he was working with. On the left breast of his breastplate was the Western insignia. To complete his look, he had a rusty sword attached to his hip, and a silky black cape with silver lining.

"Going out to war, Prince?" Kagome said teasingly.

"You never know when one might be attacked when in the presence of the most beautiful woman alive." He responded smoothly, adding a wink to the end of his compliment.

Kagome couldn't help but blush. How was he so good at complimenting and _why_ did he do it so _often_?! Inuyasha held his arm out for her to take hold of before he began escorting her to where their carriage was waiting. Heads bowed in their direction as they breezed past a few servants; the exiting doorway was already pushed wide open and the driver of the carriage was waiting beside the carriage door. He was ready to open it when the Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome arrived.

"Highness," Inuyasha said as he came to a stop in front of the carriage. The driver pulled the door open and Inuyasha helped Kagome get in before climbing in after her. Before the driver shut the door, Inuyasha instructed him to take them to the pier at the Miyaji River. With a nod, the driver shut the door and within a few moments, the carriage began moving.

Kagome was silent, staring out of the window. She watched their surroundings, noticed that it was mostly foliage and not much architecture. It was so unlike _her_ lands, where industrialization was already beginning to take place. The demons, from what she saw, took pride in their relationship with nature. They took pride in being able to use the tools that Mother Nature has provided for them and using it to sustain life and life to the very next day. Other than the highly intricate castle that the Western Lords lived in, all the other architecture in the lands where the demons lived were not complex at all.

"What're you thinking of?" Inuyasha asked. He was sitting across Kagome and was watching her watch their scenery pass by.

"Of the differences between your people and mine."

"Care to explain?"

Kagome tore her eyes away from the forest outside of the window and locked them with Inuyasha's eyes—eyes she had become so fond of so quickly.

In fact, _too_ quickly.

"How your people place an importance on nature and the signs and tools that it proves. Humans tear down everything that has to _do_ with nature to put their mark," Kagome toyed with her obi. "Demons _can_ sleep in trees, take as much as they give, and lets nature regenerate. Humans though… they tear down forests one after the other to use the wood to build more boats… boats to do more fishing, to rip the natural supply of seafood and not give nature enough time to recover."

"Doesn't sound appealing." Inuyasha commented.

Kagome shook her head. "It's not. I've seen what humans are capable of. It's one of the many reasons our races are at war. And what my people don't understand that they _may_ have the upper hand for a short period of time, but it won't last forever. Their manmade weapons will reduce to nothing and they cannot compare to the sheer strength that demons possess. It's one of the reasons why I agreed to mate with your brother to end the war." She stared intently into Inuyasha's eyes. "So that my people will not be wiped clean out of existence because of their ignorance."

"Sounds very deep."

"I had a lot of time to think about it," Kagome admitted shyly. "Since your family was the only one seeking to have peace between our races, it was the most logical thing to do. The Panthers and the Wolves would never be caught _dead _marrying a human princess."

Inuyasha _had_ to wink and say: "Well they're missing out, aren't they?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So is your brother. Am I ever going to meet him?"

"Maybe. Hey," Inuyasha leaned forward and playfully said, "if he never shows up then you can be glad that he has a younger brother, hmm?"

Kagome fought the blush. "Don't get your hopes up, Prince."

"Too late, _Highness_."

Kagome could only gape at her laughing brother-in-law. Sometimes she couldn't figure out if he was _joking_ or actually serious about the stuff that he said. Before she had any time to contemplate, the carriage came to a halt and the driver announced that they arrived at the pier of Miyaji River. The door flew open and Inuyasha disembarked, promptly turning around to help Kagome get off as well.

"Shippo," Inuyasha called to the driver. "Can you please find a small boat that's big enough for only the Princess and me?"

Shippo nodded and ran off, trying to complete the task that Prince Inuyasha assigned him swiftly. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Just us? Then who will be steering the boat?"

"Rowboat," Inuyasha winked, "and I'll be steering it."

"You?!" Kagome said, incredulously.

"Why, have you no faith in me?"

Kagome looked like a fish out of water. "Well… no… I mean yes! I mean—oh, Prince Inuyasha." She groaned, burying her face in her hands. Inuyasha's shoulders shook with laughter and he teasingly nudged her.

"Lighten up, I was only teasing."

Kagome dropped her hands and clasped them in front of her. "You do that a lot, hmm?" She said with a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Tease me or compliment me. Is there anything _else_ you can do?"

"Steer a rowboat?"

Kagome burst into laughter and Inuyasha followed shortly after. Her laughter was contagious and it was the most _beautiful_ sound that Inuyasha had ever heard. It sounded like something from heaven—the voice of a goddess perhaps? Their laughter died down and both were staring into each other's eyes for they didn't even know _how _long. Their trance was broken when Shippo called for them, saying that he prepared a rowboat for two parties and the oars were ready. It was at the southernmost dock of the pier.

Inuyasha held his arm out to Kagome once more. "Highness?"

She smiled, slipping her arm through his. "You are quite the escort, dear Prince."

"I pride myself in knowing how to fairly treat a lady of you calibre."

"I must say, your future bride might be a little jealous being second to her sister-in-law."

Inuyasha grinned wolfishly at her. "It is a fact of life and the woman that I get married to cannot fight the forces of nature. Face it," he brought his other hand up and squeezed Kagome's fingers, "she isn't as beautiful as you so she cannot be jealous of something she wasn't born in to."

"You're such a sweet talker. I will be standing on the sidelines laughing at you whilst you attempt to woo your future beloved."

"I'll just tell her never to try and compete with my sister-in-law."

"For I am the most beautiful woman alive?"

"You've finally learned."

Kagome laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Prince Inuyasha, can you _ever_ be serious?"

"But I am!"

Kagome fought the urge to make a very unladylike sound. Inuyasha had to be joking; there was no other explanation about it. He was a really sweet character that had an amazing upbringing; there could be no other reason. From what she could tell of Inutaisho, his character mirrored Inuyasha's. Perhaps that was where he learned it: from his father.

Then what about Sesshomaru?

"Ready to board your vessel, Highness?"

Kagome laughed seeing the tiny rowboat floating on the water. The oars were prepared for paddling; Inuyasha helped her get into the tiny boat and keep her balance as he proceeded to board. After maintaining the balance of the rowboat, he helped Kagome sit down before taking a seat himself and grabbing the handles of the oars. "Alright, we're ready to take our cruise."

Kagome leaned back and smiled as Inuyasha began rowing. Looking around, Kagome was stupefied when she saw that a light fog began rolling in and the waters of the Miyaji River began sparkling. How was it possible?!

"Told you the river is a lot more beautiful up close and personal," Inuyasha whispered. _Just like you._ He added as an afterthought.

"It is," Kagome concurred. "How can it sparkle like this?"

"They say a strong priestess, Midoriko, died in the river in an effort to protect her beloved," Inuyasha revealed. "Her powers were so strong that her soul perpetually blessed the Miyaji River—legend has it that true love is found on the surfaces of these waters."

"Truly?"

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's awe. "It's merely a legend, Highness."

"Do you believe in legends," Kagome gulped, "Inuyasha?"

It was the first time that she didn't add the _Prince_ before his name and, not surprising in Inuyasha's opinion; it made his heart skip a beat. His name rolled so perfectly off of her tongue and she said it so… innocently. It made him go wild.

"_Keh,_" he murmured. "Legends and myths will only remain what they are until I've seen proof with my own eyes."

"Perhaps you should bring the beloved you intend to woo onto these waters," Kagome teased, "but make sure I have a rowboat of my own. You know, to laugh at your failing attempts at wooing."

"You question my skill?"

"I question your skill in trying to woo your future bride into a state of love and admiration _after_ telling her that she is nothing but second best to your brother's wife."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You do make a valid point, Highness."

Inuyasha kept on rowing and the fog slowly began to get thicker. Kagome leaned over and dipped her fingertips into the water; the cold tingling sensation shot up her fingers and into her arm. Smiling, she let her hand drag in the water as Inuyasha continued to row—he seemed to have no destination in mind. He was just going where the waters took them.

"Was Sesshomaru forced to take me as his wife?" Kagome asked quietly and Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open. Well, he wasn't expecting a question like _that_.

"He was just taken by surprise. Don't worry," Inuyasha stopped rowing and rested the oars. Leaning forward he caught the hand that wasn't dipped into the water. "He'll see the catch that you are and will be more than overjoyed with the fact that he gets to spend a lifetime with you."

Kagome smiled weakly. "It isn't that," she mumbled and Inuyasha found it to be rather endearing and cute. "I'm just trying to put logic behind why he decided to—"

"He's an idiot." Inuyasha said strongly. "I was always deemed the smarter, more intelligent, and better looking brother." Kagome's eyes caught his and he winked. "I'm joking," he admitted. "Sesshomaru and I are actually half-brothers. We share a father but our mothers are different. His mother passed away centuries ago and, not too long ago actually, father found my mother and mated her."

"How long ago is not too long ago?"

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly. "Just over two hundred years ago?"

Kagome's mouth was agape and Inuyasha laughed. "Well compared to the lifespan of a demon, two hundred years is nothing!"

"And how old are _you_?"

"One hundred and sixty nine."

Kagome gaped and Inuyasha laughed. Again. "I'm still considered a baby!"

"You're _triple_ my age!"

"So you're fifty six years old?"

Kagome paused and glared at him. "You know what I meant when I said triple."

"Yes," it was then Kagome realized he hadn't let go of her hand because he had squeezed it at that moment. "I know what you meant; you're just incredibly easy to tease."

"So I've been told." She murmured dryly.

At that moment the hold on her hand was released and Kagome could feel the cold air against her bare palm. His touch felt so… _comfortable_ that she almost missed it as soon as it was gone. "Well, how old are _you_?"

"Twenty three," she admitted with ease. "My younger brother was trying to argue that I shouldn't get married and should remain at home since I _am_ older and therefore have more knowledge in how to run a kingdom. In other words: take over the throne to the North."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And the young Prince's argument was in vain?"

"How could you guess?" Kagome mumbled teasingly.

"I applaud your sense of humour," Inuyasha grinned. "I have never met anybody that was able to match my sarcasm so well."

"Well you've met your maker." Kagome returned the grin. "I am fluent in the language of sarcasm."

"Good to know, because so am I."

"I can foresee many conversations between us in sarcasm."

"It'll make Sesshomaru go crazy."

"Punishment for running away before my arrival?"

"I love how you think."

Kagome leaned backwards and smiled at Inuyasha. "I can see this budding into a beautiful friendship, wouldn't you say, Prince Inuyasha?"

"I say that's already budded and it's blossoming." He winked playfully at her and Kagome looked away from him. He made her blush _so_ easily it was kind of infuriating. Pulling her hand out of the water, Kagome wrung it so the excess water would fly off before folding her hands on her lap.

_My brother's bride._

_My brother's bride._

_My brother's fucking bride!_

"So this river is supposed to have mystical reveal-thy-true-love properties?" Kagome wanted to get off the topic of budding friendship with Inuyasha. It was bad enough he made her heart race and occupied her thoughts for endless hours into the night.

"Correct," Inuyasha nodded as he picked the oars up again and began rowing. "I have yet to see if the allegations are true."

"How does it work?"

Inuyasha gawked. "Work? What do you mean work?"

Kagome shrugged. "Anything that has some form of mystical property requires a trigger for it to work."

"How would _I_ know?"

It was Kagome's turn to wink at him. "You should find out if you wish to woo _anybody_ on this river."

Inuyasha was just about ready to kiss his sister-in-law's face off. Not only was she beautiful and witty, she was sarcastic and funny and was able to stand her ground when she needed to. Why was this perfect package of pure femininity going to his _brother_?! What the hell did Sesshomaru _ever_ do to deserve a woman like Kagome? Hell, he ran away with his tail between his legs when he learned that he was betrothed to begin with! Inuyasha was a definitely better catch and he was pretty sure Kagome knew that as well.

"Inuyasha!" She called and he broke out of his reverie. "Look!"

Inuyasha looked over and was surprised to see dolphins. "Looky," he grinned, "it's our friends."

Kagome laughed and leaned slightly over the rowboat. "Hey there," she cooed and Inuyasha manoeuvred the boat to get closer to the dolphins. "Aren't you the most beautiful dolphin I've ever seen?" She whispered as one of the dolphins allowed Kagome to stroke its fin.

"Don't lean too much, Highness." Inuyasha instructed as he felt the balance shift in the boat. Kagome was deaf to what Inuyasha was saying as her attention was fully on the dolphin she was betting.

"Highness." Inuyasha said again, stronger this time. Without warning, a dolphin head butted the rowboat from the other side and Kagome went flying over with a loud shriek.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as the boat rocked uncontrollably. Tearing his breastplate off, he dove into the water exactly where Kagome had fallen. The dolphins dispersed in the commotion with only a few lingering to watch what was happening. Inuyasha forced his eyes to open under water and saw Kagome sinking fast. Bubbles were coming out of her mouth and he cursed inwardly; she was subconsciously attempting to breathe and only putting more water into her lungs.

Kicking his feet in an effort to propel himself faster, Inuyasha raced towards the sinking Kagome. His heart was pounding against his chest as he could only concentrate on her falling faster. Feeling the adrenalin pound through his veins, Inuyasha was able to defy physics as he barely caught Kagome around the wrist. Pulled her straight into his chest, Inuyasha shot for the surface; his owns lungs were about to give in. Breaking the barrier, Inuyasha inhaled deeply before turning his attention back to the woman in his arms.

"Kagome?" He shook her gently but there was no response. "Kagome!" He said more urgently. Cursing, he began swimming at full speed toward shore. He wasn't going to trust the damn rowboat—he could probably swim faster than he could row anyway. After what felt like an eternity, Inuyasha arrived at the shore and lay Kagome down on the wet sand. Crouching down beside her, he placed his hands on her chest, between her breasts, and began pumping.

_How did this thing go again?_ He thought wildly. His mother had taught him and to do this thing _once_ a long time ago.

_Twenty? Thirty? Fuck, I'll do it twenty-five times._ After counting to twenty-five he gently clasped her chin and pulled it upwards. Staring at her for a split second, Inuyasha swooped down and covered her mouth with his own and tried to ignore the fireworks that exploded around him.

He breathed into her once, and then again. Pulling away, he growled loudly before going to give her most chest compressions. _Dammit, you cannot die on me wench!_ He thought in a rather unprincely fashion. _I will __**never**__ forgive myself. _

Again, he gave her twenty-five compressions because he was unsure of the number and then went back to give her two more puffs of air. As he released the second puff of air into her mouth he felt her inhale deeply. Pulling away, Inuyasha was ready to hold her: his left hand was curled under her neck and his right hand was holding onto hers. Just as he predicted, Kagome coughed and out came much of the water she swallowed.

She struggled to inhale and at that moment Inuyasha helped her sit up and cradled her into his chest. Tears streaked down Kagome's eyes as she fought to control her breathing and coughing. All the while Inuyasha ran a hand up and down her back in an effort to help her calm down. After a few moments her breathing returned to relative normalcy but that didn't stop Inuyasha from holding onto her. He held her, for as long as he deemed suitable, with his hand still running up and down her back.

Kagome was clutching onto the thin silk material he was wearing—his breastplate was missing and she could only assume he tore it off before diving in after her.

"I'm sorry," she strained out and Inuyasha stopped rubbing her back. Looking down at her, he saw her blue eyes blink up at him. Without thinking he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"For petting dolphins? Don't be ridiculous, Highness," he said affectionately. "It was that rowdy dolphin that knocked you over. I should go back to teach him a lesson."

Kagome laughed, despite the situation. "My hero."

"Damn right," he smirked. "But let's not tell anybody that you almost died, hmm?"

"Right. We just decided to take a dip in the river, right?"

"… I forgot that we were dripping wet."

Kagome laughed and playfully punched his chest. "How about we think of excuses on our way back to the palace? Shall we call Shippo?"

"Nah," Inuyasha swiftly stood up with Kagome in his arms bridal style. "It'll be better if I run us back. Perhaps we can dry off and not have to think of an excuse?"

"Then why is your armour missing?"

"Dammit! I forgot that _too_!"

Kagome only smiled and Inuyasha returned it. Between them, at that moment, was an unspoken understanding; a bond had formed between them and neither of them regretted it at the least.

_Too bad she's my brother's bride._

Kagome buried her head in his chest as he began running. _Why is he my brother-in-law? Why couldn't __**he**__ be the heir?_

"What about a giant sea snake attacked us?" Inuyasha suddenly said and Kagome burst into laughter.

"How about the truth?"

"Do you know how badly I'll be punished for letting a dolphin knock you into the water?"

Kagome smiled but still kept her head in his chest. Despite just diving into a river to save her, he still smelt of a rugged earthy masculine scent. "Doubt it'll be worse than the punishment your brother has to endure."

Inuyasha grinned. "I got it! We'll say you fell and I saved you—"

"Otherwise known as the truth?"

Inuyasha ignored her. "And if they yell at me, I can just say that at least I was there to save you!"

Kagome decided to release her unladylike sound and snorted. "That's your go-to excuse now, isn't it?"

"Precisely."

The rest of the journey was in comfortable silence—Kagome's mind was going back to what he said to her _before_ she fell into the water:

_Legend has it that true love is found on the surfaces of these waters._

_.xx._

**I know, when I'm inspired I just can't help but update :)**


	5. The Spare and Feelings Unknown

**The Heir and the Spare**

_The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha. _

_.xx._

Inutaisho was practically falling off his throne, holding his sides in pain. He had succumbed to _more_ laughter than his poor demon body could handle. Before him was his son, Inuyasha, and his future daughter-in-law, Kagome, both dripping wet. To add to the hilarity, Inuyasha's breastplates were missing. Kagome was half a step behind Inuyasha with her hands clamped over her mouth and her shoulders shaking—she was trying not to laugh.

But Inutaisho wasn't helping her situation.

"Let me get this straight," Izayoi's lip was twitching. She was trying _so_ hard not to laugh. Between her and her husband, she was the "stricter" one, and even then the term was used loosely. "A giant sea monster threatened to eat you both alive. So, to get away, both of you mounted some dolphins and guided them back to land… but upon arriving to shore—"

"The monster caught up and demanded to take my breastplate because it was so fashionable." Inuyasha concluded for his mother.

Izayoi's eyes flickered to Kagome. "Sweetheart, is this true?"

Kagome's eyes were wide. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from her mouth and while shaking her head to infer that Inuyasha was not telling the truth, she said out loud: "Every word of it is true, your Majesty."

Inutaisho burst into even _louder_ laughter and Izayoi began coughing to try to cover her _own_ laughter. Inuyasha was grinning stupidly and Kagome bit her lower lip—never in her life was it _so_ hard to try and _not_ laugh. To put the icing on the cake, however, Shippo (the carriage driver) quietly entered the room and sought their audience.

"Your Majesties?"

Inutaisho just about exploded. "Now **that** is poetic justice!"

Standing at the doorway was Shippo holding Inuyasha's breastplate.

"A monster took it?" Izayoi smirked.

"I found it in the rowboat out on the Miyaji River," Shippo revealed. "The rowboat owner stopped me as I was leaving to say that Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome hadn't returned his boat. I, uh… found the breastplate and well… here it is?"

Inuyasha turned to his mother and with the straightest face he could manage he said: "Well, I guess that monster wouldn't know fashion if it bit him in the as—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, not liking how his language was turning vulgar.

"Esophagus?" Inuyasha saved, turning to Kagome with both eyebrows raised.

Inutaisho was finally able to compose himself. "Not only did a monster steal, and return, your breastplate but you're getting lessons in how to be less vulgar from your future sister-in-law. I never thought I'd see the day."

Inuyasha grit his teeth. "Thanks, father."

"Now that the mystery of the fashionless monster has been solved," Izayoi stood up from her throne and was followed by her husband. Shippo had taken his leave with Inuyasha's breastplate, saying something about washing it and putting it back in the weaponry room. "Your father and I are going to take a stroll through the gardens. When you both are prepared to tell us the truth, you'll know where to find us."

Kagome frowned and looked at Inuyasha. "Tell them!" She hissed and he frowned. Inutaisho held his arm out to his mate, preparing to escort her to their vast and luxurious garden.

"No!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You can't lie to your parents, Prince Inuyasha."

"I can lie to them all I want wen—" Inuyasha yelped as he felt his mother grab his fuzzy ear.

"What were you going to call her?" Izayoi asked darkly. Inuyasha looked from his mother to Kagome; the latter woman seemed to be enjoying his pain a bit more than she should.

Inuyasha gulped. "A wonderfully talented princess who I could only hope to one day find a bride like?"

"Good," Izayoi released her hold on her son. "That's what I thought. Let's go, darling." Smiling sweetly at Kagome, Izayoi looped her arm through her husband's once more and they both left the chamber. Inuyasha stood there rubbing his ear and scowling at Kagome.

"I save you from an evil sea monster and you get me in trouble with mother?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "If you only told the truth…"

"And get thrown in the dungeons for almost letting their future daughter-in-law drown?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, his voice mirroring incredulousness. "Or how about the fact that I had to… uh… you know…" Inuyasha looked away from her.

"I know what?" Kagome took a step towards him.

"… use certain techniques to get you to start breathing again?"

"What techniques?"

Inuyasha gaped at her. "You know!"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't, Prince Inuyasha."

Exhaling sharply, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's upper arm and began dragging her to an area of the castle that wasn't heavily guarded by demons that had hyper sensitive hearing. Finally, after moments of unceremoniously dragging (whatever, he just saved her… he could drag her around for a bit), he pushed the doors open to their solarium. Kagome gawked at the walls covered with stained glass. Too add to the beauty of the room, the high vaulted ceiling made her feel like she was standing inside of a diamond…

"This is officially my favourite room," she whispered as he released his hold on her upper arm. For some reason, the connection that sizzled between them for the duration of time that they were in contact for, remained. Kagome could still _feel_ the warmth of his fingertips seep into her and ignite a fire in her core—a feeling she hadn't known existed.

Slowly, Inuyasha shut the brass doors. Turning around, he decided to watch her revel in a room that _he_ designed just short of fifty years ago. The solarium was the newest addition to their palace and Inuyasha was proud to call it _his_ creation. Apart from his masterpiece, there were two things he couldn't believe at that very moment: a) the Princess _let_ him drag her from his parents' throne to the solarium, not once chiding him about how unmannered he was acting, and b) her beauty.

_Damn, she's beautiful_.

Inuyasha paused, realizing what he was thinking…

_And she's my fucking brother's fucking bride. Stop thinking of her like that! Argh!_

"So what techniques?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, managing to catch him off-guard. Inuyasha hid his surprise well and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I kissed you back to life, okay?"

Kagome raised both eyebrows. "You. Kissed. Me. Back. To. Life…?" She repeated slowly. Her eyes were locked with his and she was having a hard time keeping her heartbeat steady. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was able to hear exactly when her heartbeat began accelerating and that, as a chain reaction, caused _his_ to as well.

"Well, yeah." Inuyasha took a step away from the door and towards Kagome. "You stopped breathing and I had to get air into your lungs somehow."

Kagome gulped but stood her ground. Inuyasha was getting _closer_ and the room was getting _smaller_. "So you… kissed me?"

"Well," he was two steps away from her. "More like mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"But that isn't kissing."

"If you weren't dying and my brother's wife, I would've kissed you."

Kagome saw the deadly seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes. "So… if I _wasn't_ dying you would've?"

"No," Inuyasha took a step, closing the gap a little. "If you weren't my brother's _wife_, I would've."

Time seemed to be at a standstill as the two stared into each other's eyes. The sun was shining in through a red and yellow stained glass and reflected off of Kagome's skin, giving it an ethereal glow. Everything seemed to be in slow motion; Inuyasha started leaning forward and Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes stayed locked with Inuyasha's.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

_Brother-in-law!_

Kagome's eyes widened as she broke out of her reverie. Taking a step back, she purposely broke the spell that was cast over them and saw Inuyasha come back to reality. He seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately composed himself.

"So that's why we can't tell my parents what _really_ happened," Inuyasha mumbled, adding "even though they probably already know," as an afterthought.

"Right," Kagome nodded. She just needed to get her mind off of what just happened. "You know best. They _are_ your parents."

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered. He was trying not to watch her try to avoid him. The awkwardness between them was thick enough to cut with his rusty tetsusaiga. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha bowed gallantly before holding his arm out for Kagome, _might as well turn the situation around._

"Have you been to the solarium balcony yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, what is it?"

"Allow me to show you." He said grinning widely before winking playfully at her. Kagome knew what he was doing and was thankful for it. Looping her arm through his, she allowed him to guide her to a place where she knew was going to take her breath away.

_.xx._

Along the circumference of the solarium was a balcony that overlooked much of the castle courtyard and some of the castle village. Kagome couldn't help but lean as far over the balcony as she could; the wind felt amazing, the view was perfect… and the company?

She idly glanced sideways at Inuyasha.

The company was the best part.

"Can I ask you something?" She said softly.

"Sure, but can you _not_ lean so far over the guardrail." Inuyasha called playfully. Kagome shot him a faux glare and, tauntingly, leaned a bit farther over the edge.

"Highness," he said warningly and Kagome laughed, pulling herself back. She adored how easygoing Inuyasha was, especially after what had just happened in the room below them. She doubted anybody else would be able to recover from such an incident with the grace and skill that he did.

To add to it, he was ensuring that the atmosphere between them was anything but awkward.

"Did Sesshomaru leave because he did not want to meet me?"

Inuyasha's heart stopped. Well, he wasn't expecting a question like _that_. "Uhh…"

"Tell me the truth?"

"Of _course_ not."

"Prince Inuyasha," her voice was stern, "I am neither your father nor mother so you shouldn't find the need to lie to me."

"I said I lie to my parents," Inuyasha teased. "I never said they were the _only_ ones I lied to."

Kagome pouted, playing along. "And I thought we were friends."

"Didn't anybody tell you I lie to my friends the most?" He winked at her and she blushed. Again. As always. When did she _not_ blush when he winked?

_Control yourself, Kagome._

"Well that is a very backwards way of treating your friends." Kagome commented. "Where I'm from, we trust and respect our friends most, after family that is."

"Perhaps that's why you were sent to bridge the gap between your people and mine." Inuyasha offered. "Like you analyzed earlier today, our reasons and philosophies behind life differ greatly."

Kagome nodded. "They do. But don't think I forgot my question—"

_Dammit, I thought my distraction worked!_

"Did he leave because he did not want to meet me?"

"I already told you, Highness—"

Kagome cut him off. "Do you swear on the life of your unborn nieces and nephews?"

"I would rather _not_ think of you and my brother creating mini-Sesshomaru's, thank you very much!" Inuyasha shuddered. He was all but _undressing_ Kagome in his mind and she had the nerve to bring up such a disturbing topic such as _her_ and his brother-

Fornicating.

_I am scarred for life._

"Please tell me?"

Inuyasha was ready to whimper—_puppy dog eyes_! They were his _weakness_ and it wasn't because he was part dog. He just… a pretty girl… pouting… lower lip… trembling.

"Augh! Fine!" He threw his hands in the air. "Stop with that face already!"

Kagome squealed and clapped her hands. Inuyasha gave her a dirty look but admired what she did. She was _definitely_ going to get along with his family. Well, his family minus Sesshomaru; his elder brother walked around with a stick up his as—esophagus? _She's rubbing off on me._

"He doesn't want to get mated, especially to somebody that our parents have picked for him and, don't take this the wrong way," Inuyasha forewarned, "but somebody who is also human."

Kagome blinked, she was slightly confused.

"Sesshomaru isn't fond of humans," Inuyasha revealed. "He has something against _my_ mother. He always said father should've married another demoness. With time, of course, he's lightened up but old grudges don't disappear just like that. So not only is he expected to mate somebody to stop a raging war, but that somebody is the princess of the human lands. He just felt the world was going against him."

Kagome seemed to digest everything Inuyasha said and nodded, slowly. "So it's not because he hates _me_?"

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "No. He hates _everybody_ so don't take that personally."

Kagome eyed him. "Seriously?"

"You'll know what I mean when you meet him. I'm not kidding when I say I'm the nicer, better looking, and much more intelligent brother."

Kagome exhaled loudly. "Well that doesn't really make me feel better?"

Inuyasha frowned and stepped towards her. The scent of her body was assaulting his nose and making his inner demon rage for release—why did this woman affect him so much? Why, when she was unavailable? "What do you mean, Highness?"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before reopening them. "Think about it," she said softly as she turned to Inuyasha, "I have to spend the rest of eternity with a man who doesn't like my kind. I have to spend my whole life with somebody who married me out of duty and not because he wanted to, even if it was in the _least_. I have to build a relationship with somebody who wasn't even here to receive me… I mean, I could've _died_ if it weren't for my baby brother-in-law."

Inuyasha feigned appal. "I'm older than you until the moment in which you marry my brother."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Is he like you? Even a little bit?"

Sadly, Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. He's a jackass, to put simply."

"And you aren't just saying that because you're his younger brother?"

Inuyasha's eyes twinkled. "I could be saying that for _many_ reasons, but that would require us to recreate what happened in the solarium."

Kagome's words were caught in her throat and she simply watched Inuyasha's shoulder's shake in laughter. He was able to make her feel things… things she didn't know a woman was capable of feeling. But she was supposed to marry his older brother.

And not him.

"What if I just decide to… drown… again?" Kagome asked softly and Inuyasha's eyes darkened. It reflected the desire and hunger he was feeling and Kagome didn't know whether to feel afraid or excited.

Her mind said afraid.

Her body told her excited.

"Then I'd have to resuscitate you again, wouldn't I?"

"Wouldn't Sesshomaru have a problem with that?"

Inuyasha smirked and approached Kagome, closing all the gaps that were between them. He brought his left hand up and pushed some of her bangs behind her ears. "What Sesshomaru doesn't know can't hurt him." And he closed the final gap that remained between them.

He kissed her.

_.xx._

_**Say what?!**_


	6. The Spare and Rational Irrationality

**The Heir and the Spare**

_The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha. _

_.xx._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Inuyasha thought as he paced the circumference of his room. _Why? Why'd I kiss her?!_

After their brief moment of romance, Kagome had looked rather shocked and quickly excused herself. Inuyasha remained in solitude for just a few brief moments before he lunged off of the solarium balcony and raced off to his room. For the time it took to run there, Inuyasha did not stop cursing himself and wishing the earth would split in half and swallow him.

_Brother's bride, idiot!_ He yelled at himself. _Your ass just kissed your brother's bride and now your brother, father __and__ mother are going to—_Inuyasha paused mid-thought. _Shit! Mother is going to _kill_ me!_ Inuyasha visibly paled and stared at his door; he was half expecting his mother to barge in and rip his ears off.

Not before decapitating him.

_I need to talk to Kagome!_

But he _just_ kissed her… would it be too early to approach her to talk about it?

_I am one dead dog. I hope there's room for me in doggy heaven. _Inuyasha threw himself onto his bed and tried to smother himself with his pillow. _Grandfather, if you're up there and love me, please save me a nice seat beside you. I don't think I know anybody else up there._

His ears twitched.

Was that—did he hear…

_Knock knock_

Inuyasha sat up with a momentary look of horror on his face when he realized that the scent coming from the other side of the door was Kagome's. He was unsure on whether he should be relieved that it wasn't his mother wielding a magical ax ready to chop his demon-parts off or worried that Kagome, who he just kissed moments prior, was coming to confront him.

Composing himself, Inuyasha did a few quick breathing exercises before going up to his door and opening it, slowly. He mustered up the most nonchalant look he could under the present circumstances and greeted his future-sister-in-law. "Hey." He tried to keep his voice calm, cool, and collected. He felt like he was doing a great job. Kagome, who was still dressed in what she was earlier, was visibly nervous. "Did you forget something from earlier?"

The urge that had become something very familiar to Inuyasha returned. His stomach began to do somersaults and his heartbeat slowly became faster. Why was he so physically charged whenever he was near Kagome? She was to be his brother's bride and he had no right to stake a claim on her. Granted his brother _had_ run away with his tail between his legs and Inuyasha was the only chivalrous character around.

But still! That gave Inuyasha no right to openly check out Kagome.

"Why?"

The simple question that echoed from Kagome's lips meant a thousand different meanings to Inuyasha. _Why did I kiss her? Why does she make me feel such surreal things? Why? __**Why**__? Why my brother's bride?!_

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged. "I could answer truthfully, which you probably would prefer but would rather not hear my reason, or I could lie, which you would _not_ prefer but the lie would sound a hell of a lot better than the truth. Your call, Highness."

Kagome stared into his ochre eyes for a few moments before she felt herself whisper: "Lie to me."

Inuyasha didn't miss a beat as he said to her his reasoning behind has to why he kissed her. "You don't make me feel strange as hell feelings that compel me to want to be close to you. You aren't the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on and I'm not at all jealous, at the least, that you're getting married to my brother instead of me." Inuyasha took a step back into his room and Kagome, almost hypnotically, followed him into his room. "I absolutely don't want you for myself and I sure as hell would not want to kiss you again. Your lips are not inviting, you don't smell nice, and face it, you're a human."

Kagome cracked a stupid grin. "That last one was the truth, Prince Inuyasha."

Despite the situation, Inuyasha chuckled softly. "I had to throw _some_ form of truth into there. So, does that answer your question why?"

Nodding, Kagome took another step into his room. "Yes, it does. But now I have _another_ question." Without waiting for Inuyasha to invite her to ask him what that question was, she continued. "Would you do it again? And if you do, how often would you do it? Will you continue to do it between mine and Sesshomaru's wedding? And if you _don't_ want to do it, then, well, that's another flood of questions altogether."

"Yes I would, and I'd do it a lot. I'd probably try it to do it between yours and Sesshomaru's wedding and pray that I don't get caught and I'd have to be a demon with no balls and a lack of testosterone to not want to kiss your lips." Inuyasha resisted the urge to reach forward and rub the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip.

So plump.

So juicy.

So _kissable_.

And not his.

Kagome nodded, slowly. Her initial intention when she came to Inuyasha's room was to ask him about the kiss. On her walk to her bedroom it was eating her up to know _why_ he kissed her and she wanted to figure out why she instigated it. But confronting Inuyasha brought up new questions and although she wanted answers for them she knew that if she asked… well…

The solarium event would probably be recreated. Although she wasn't going to _complain_ but she had to remember that Inuyasha was her future brother-in-law and she was to marry his elder brother. It was to stop the war that was raging and, politically, it was the correct, smartest, and wisest thing to do. Her brain was telling her that she had to follow duty and maintain honour and respect for her people. For the humans.

But the age old internal battle raged within Kagome. It was her heart versus her mind. Her heart wanted to get to know Inuyasha more. She wanted to learn his likes and dislikes, learn about his past, inquire about his future, his hopes, dreams and aspirations. Her heart wanted to know about _him_ and not his brother.

But her mind was against it.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." Kagome bowed her head a bit and, robotically, turned to leave. She made all but three steps when she felt strong fingers clasp around her wrist. Within a heartbeat she was whirled around and found herself flat against Inuyasha's hard and muscular chest. Her heart began thudding against her ribcage and she, shyly, looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over with a look of hunger and desire—something that made Kagome's core melt.

"It's _very_ hard to not kiss you right now." He admitted. "I don't know if you want me to, I don't know if you like it—all I fucking know is that you make me feel things I've _never_ felt before and it pisses me off that my asshole of a brother gets to spend his life with you and I don't even get a _chance_ to get to know you in that way."

Kagome shut off her mind. She shut off all that was rational. She decided to follow her heart, listen to her soul, and do what felt right.

She kissed him.

If Inuyasha was dumbstruck he sure didn't show it. Fluidly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he wrapped his arms around her waist and intensified the kiss. Using one hand, he reached forward and swung at his door so that it slammed shut before he returned his full and undivided attention back to Kagome. Her hands were placed gently on his chest so he decided that he'd move them for her.

His left arm was still securely around her waist as he used his right hand to move her hands to his shoulders. Kagome got the hint and wrapped her right arm around his neck as her left hand began to comb through his hair. A throat growl reverberated from the back of his throat and Inuyasha began to step backwards. Left, right, left, right; he tumbled onto his bed. Kagome landed on him but their lips remained locked. His hands began running up and down the length of her back and her left hand cupped his cheek. She was still combing her fingers through his hair as they parted, momentarily, to breath before locking their lips once more.

"I've learned that I'm addicted to your lips," Inuyasha said in between kisses. Kagome didn't know what should possibly say in response to that so she simply smiled and returned her full attention to kissing him. Flipping them over, Inuyasha straddled her before moving his lips down from hers and onto the column of her neck. Arching her head back and thrusting her chest forward, Kagome allowed more room for movement as Inuyasha kissed, licked, and gently nibbled on her smooth skin. His hand roamed over her torso and came to a rest right at her hipbone.

His other hand was propping him up.

"This isn't right," Kagome said, for the sake of saying it. Her mind was struggling to turn back on but Kagome was managing to supress it rather well.

"Anything that feels amazing is never right," Inuyasha said in response. His lips were still snug against her neck and he managed to kiss every area of her skin. "But you're right, we shouldn't be doing this."

"We still are."

"You haven't said no yet."

Kagome lip twitched into something that resembled a smirk. "Neither have you."

"Highness, you've been here for a mere few days and you're already thinking like me." Inuyasha placed a gentle peck on her lips. "I do wonder what a few centuries would do to you."

"I'll be driving away any and all possible suitors you may have to woo over at the Miyaji River." Kagome responded, her voice soft. "Centuries, hmm?"

Inuyasha silenced her. He didn't want to think about her being so close but so far for the rest of eternity. He wanted to relish the here and now—and presently, that was Kagome. Only Kagome.

Just Kagome.

_.xx._

Kagome and Sango were taking a stroll through the gardens. Inuyasha and his father had to call forth a meeting amongst all of the warriors of their lands and Izayoi wanted to pamper herself in a nice long bath. Silent at first, Kagome decided to figure out how to tell Sango that—"Inuyasha and I kissed."

Sango stopped and jaw dropped. "You and—_you do know he's your brother-in-law right?!_" She all but screeched.

"Not until his brother and I tie the knot." Kagome harrumphed before relenting. "Fine. I know, horrible idea but he's just so sweet and… he makes me feel things."

Sango wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Kagome… think about what you're doing. Sesshomaru—"

"Isn't here." Kagome interrupted. "What do I do? His brother is a chivalrous, kind, sweet demon and he's a chicken that left at the first utterance of marriage."

Sango sighed loudly and squeezed Kagome's shoulder gently. "I know you were forced into this—" Before she could continue, Kagome cut her off _once_ again.

"I _agreed_ to this marriage, Sango. I wanted to do it—"

It was Sango's turn to cut her off. "To stop the war. Because of duty. Face it, Kagome, you didn't want to marry Sesshomaru but you're still here. However that doesn't give you rights to go gallivanting with his brother."

"I am not gallivanting!"

Sango raised an eyebrow and Kagome sighed. "Fine! Maybe I'm gallivanting _a little_."

Sango raised _both_ eyebrows.

"Okay! A lot!"

"Just guard your heart Kagome, that's all I want." Sango dropped her arm from around Kagome's shoulder and they both continued their stroll through the gardens. A comfortable silence enveloped them and Kagome decided to think about what Sango said.

_Even though it feels right, it's the wrong thing to do. I can't do it anymore. I have to stop!_

"So how was it?"

"Amazing." Kagome replied before her eyes widening. She subconsciously answered Sango's question and her lady-in-waiting burst into laughter. Sheepishly giggling, Kagome hid her face in her hands and Sango nudged her gently.

"That good, eh?"

"Better than good." Kagome sighed dreamily. "It was _perfect_."

"_A_ lot better than the Prince Hojo?"

Kagome had a horrified look on her face. "Oh—_oh_ my. He slobbered all over me like a… like a…"

"Dog?" Sango smirked and Kagome smacked her playfully.

"Let's not insult my future in-laws."

"Especially your brother-in-law?"

Kagome didn't reply but simply grinned. The relationship between her and Sango was amazing—they didn't act like employee/employer but more like friends. Kagome felt like she could confide in Sango with just about _anything_ and everything and she would give her the best possible advice. "I wonder when Sesshomaru will be returning."

Sango shrugged as she stooped over to take a whiff of a blooming rose. "Who knows? I'm sure at this point it's more fear of his parents that's keeping him away, not you."

"Alas, I must agree with your lady-in-waiting."

The girls turned around to see Inuyasha grinned widely at them. His hair was tied into a high ponytail and he was wearing peasant-style clothing: baggy dirt brown pants, high rider's boots, and a white blouse with an open v-neck.

"How was the meeting?" Kagome inquired as she watched Inuyasha pluck two blooming roses, one white and one red, and stride over to where she and Sango were standing. Without a word he handed the white rose to Sango and the red one to Kagome.

"Uneventful. Tactical strategies, words of wisdom, lack of Sesshomaru."

Sango stifled her laughter and Kagome resisted bursting into chortles. Inuyasha grinned wolfishly and bowed gallantly to further prove his point in being the nicer, smarter, and better-looking brother of the duo. Sango raised an eyebrow and conspicuously pinched Kagome's elbow. The Princess yanked her arm away for fear that she may, indeed, begin laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Sango nodded and Kagome vocally responded. "Yes, Prince Inuyasha. The garden is nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Then the Cistern Waterfall will surly take your breath away," Inuyasha bowed low. "May I have the honour of taking you to this majestic place by horseback?"

Sango was about to blow-up due to the cuteness but managed to maintain her composure. She looked over at Kagome who seemed to be beaming—_I don't blame her._

"Horseback? But isn't that a not-so-demon way to travel?"

She was teasing him and he loved it.

"No, but I believe it's time I embrace your method of transportation. The Cistern Waterfall isn't too far away, we can detour through the village and stop by the markets if you desire."

Kagome felt herself nod and glance over at a snickering Sango. Her lady-in-waiting grinned stupidly and said: "I think I'm being beckoned. You two have a _wonderful_," stress on the wonderful, "time at the waterfall." And she scurried off. Inuyasha's eyes, the entire time, were trained on Kagome.

"Well then," Kagome ushered down to her black kimono, "I can't very well ride wearing this, can I?"

Inuyasha smirked languidly and crossed his arms in front of him. "Why, Highness, I would never _dream_ of letting you ride _alone_. You're going to be riding with _me_ and I don't mind if you side-saddle."

Kagome's heart was slamming right against her chest. Inuyasha's ears tweaked and laughter bubbled out of his mouth. "Ready?"

Dumbly, Kagome nodded.

_No matter how many times I tell myself, I can't help the fact that I think I may be falling for my brother-in-law._

_.xx._

**Thank you guys **soooo** much! This story has been nominated for the Best AU/AR category in the Feudal Association awards fanguild. Cross your fingers that I get a place!**

**Anyway, things are heating up but it makes you wonder… when is Sesshomaru coming back? *insert my evil laughter right here***


	7. The Spare and the Cistern Waterfall

**The Heir and the Spare**

_The Continent of Japan is in danger; humans and demons are engaged in a deadly war. To avoid calamity Princess Kagome, a human, finds herself betrothed to the heir of the demon-dominated Western Lands, Prince Sesshomaru. Too bad she finds herself falling for her future-husband's younger brother, Inuyasha. _

_.xx._

Inuyasha had brought out their fastest and strongest stallion, Monsoon, for ride to Cistern Waterfall. He had Shippo escort Kagome out to the stables and Inuyasha, without a word and a simple smirk, hoisted her up onto Monsoon. Grabbing onto the reins, he hauled himself onto the stallion and got comfortable.

"Relax," he breathed huskily into Kagome's ear and, instead of relaxing, her body tensed up with something similar to the sensation of sheer desire.

Kagome leaned her back against Inuyasha's chest and immediately felt the rock hardness of his well-toned torso. Inuyasha brought his arms up around Kagome to grab hold of the reigns and quickly ushered Monsoon to begin his trek towards the Castle Village and onward to Cistern Waterfall. The warriors that were stationed at the gate of the castle saluted Inuyasha as he rode past them and through the iron gates that separated the castle from the rest of the lands.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear and, dumbly, Kagome nodded. She found that she was unable to vocalize _anything_; just _being_ close to Inuyasha rattled her nerves and made her heart race uncontrollably. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was aware of just how fast her heart was racing and he was biting back a smirk; any form of laughter would be impolite. Besides, she made him feel the exact same way she was feeling at that moment.

It was just that _she_ couldn't sense how she affected him and, in a way, that was both good _and_ bad.

Monsoon slowly followed the winding path that'd eventually lead them to the village. Inuyasha guided his stallion slowly; he wanted to utilize every moment he had with Kagome. Sooner, rather than later, his brother would return and Inuyasha would not be able to spend _any_ time alone with Kagome, let alone have _intimate_ moments with her.

Moments like right now.

"The scenery is beautiful," Kagome eventually whispered, after a long moment of quiet.

"The view from where I'm sitting is even more spectacular than the scenery." His chest rumbled when Kagome stiffened. "Relax, Highness, today is a day for just you and I. The places I'm about to show you no human has seen, or ever will see, in their life."

"Not unless they marry a demon?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, Highness. Not unless they marry _me_. Only members of the Royal Family can enter the pathway that leads to the Cistern Waterfall. It is said to be a magical bed of water with mystical healing properties. I've heard rumours that the water from the Cistern Waterfall flows into the Miyaji River… and we both know what the Miyaji River does."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to smirk—a very dog demon-like trait—at Inuyasha. "True love is found on the surface of the Miyaji waters, isn't it?"

"Simply a legend," Inuyasha mocked. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the pathway in front of them. Her body relaxed against Inuyasha once more and she was partially in awe at how her body reacted to his. It was as if their bodies were made for each other; each touch ignited a new passion but the feeling was far from awkward. If somebody had told her that she'd be gallivanting with her future brother-in-law, she'd scoff at the idea and claim that she would _never_ do something like that.

But Inuyasha made her feel _different_ and her body responded to him as if they were made for each other. Two parts of one unity.

"Like I said, Prince, I will laugh when your failed attempts to woo your beloved reach my ears. Perhaps I will personally send her onto the surface of the Miyaji River and tell her to wait for you there, to speed up the failing process." Inuyasha's left hand released the reign and he wrapped it around Kagome's waist. He just wanted to touch her, to feel her warmth seep into his pores.

"But I'll be too busy with you," he said huskily into her ear and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"I'm sure your brother would love that idea."

She felt him smirk before placing a soft and sensual kiss just behind her ear. "Let's talk of us, not of my coward elder brother."

"There is no 'us'." Kagome said, her throat becoming suddenly dry. Inuyasha placed another gentle kiss, on the same spot behind her ear.

"Hypothetically, Highness. You and I both know the reason why you are here and until my brother returns, I am to be your escort in and about the Demon Lands. So, until that moment arrives that he returns, we can play around with hypothetical situations." Inuyasha knew that he stumped her but was gleefully surprised that she did not respond negatively.

"Fine. Hypothetically, then. What is your question?"

"How many pups would you like?"

Kagome tried hard not to choke on air. Somehow, she knew that entering this battle of _what-if_ with Inuyasha was not going to go the way she expected it to. Already, with the first question, he stumped her.

"However many you would like." She responded after a moment of thinking. "I care not for the magnitude of my family, as long as each child—"

"Pup." Inuyasha interrupted her as he veered his steed down their pathway. "When you have children with a dog demon, you are mothering pups."

Kagome felt the butterflies in her stomach but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, pup… so long as each pup is loved equally and they know that they are not in the shadows of the elder sibling."

"That sounds fair, and rather diplomatic."

Kagome laughed shakily. "Yes, well, when you're the heir-apparent you must learn to be diplomatic in every sense of the word. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

Without missing a beat, Inuyasha kissed her behind the ear again and the sensation was just as it was the first time he did it: extraordinary. "No," his voice was sultry, husky. "You wouldn't." Silence blanketed them. Inuyasha's hand refused to move from its hold around Kagome's waist and she was not complaining. Never in her life did she feel like she belonged somewhere so much—and it worried her that it _wasn't_ worrying her that it was in the arms of her future-brother-in-law.

Her mate's brother.

Illegitimate.

Sighing loudly, Kagome decided to forget the thoughts that plagued her mind and enjoyed the moment for what it was. She was en route to see an alleged grand waterfall with a demon that made her heart race at inhumane rates. Kagome felt like she should enjoy the moment for what it was, not for what it _should_ be. Inuyasha guided Monsoon from the dirt path onto one that was paved with cobblestones. Kagome assumed that they were nearing a village.

"What if I came home after a long, hard day of training?" Inuyasha finally asked. Kagome jumped, not expecting his deep voice to rumble into her ear, but she loved the sound of it.

The sensation of it.

"I'd help you relax," she almost whispered. Inuyasha's ears tweaked to catch what she said. It took him a moment to understand fully what her words were and, as soon as he did, he tightened his hold on her.

"How?"

Kagome felt his chest move with every word he spoke.

"However you want me to."

Inuyasha found that his lips were connected with her neck, showering plentiful kisses on the milky column. "If I wanted you to kiss me?"

Kagome gulped. "I would."

"Hold me…?"

"I would." Her voice was becoming more and more a whisper with every word she spoke.

"Love me?"

Kagome didn't answer as she turned her head. Almost immediately, Inuyasha's lips found their way to hers and they both shared a brief yet searing kiss. Regretfully breaking away, Inuyasha repositioned himself so that it _didn't_ look like he was taking advantage of his future-sister-in-law. Just that thought made his gut clench.

Kagome.

Sister-in-law.

_Those words shouldn't belong in the same phrase together._ Inuyasha thought bitterly. With every passing moment he spent with Kagome, the more he came to want her. Admire her. _Like_ her. In a way he was glad his brother high-tailed it out of the kingdom when he did, otherwise Inuyasha wouldn't personally have gotten to acquaint himself with Kagome.

But on the other hand, he was upset that his brother _did_ leave. If Sesshomaru was around then Inuyasha wouldn't have come to learn what a great soul Kagome was… and he wouldn't want her as badly as he did.

Which meant he wouldn't face disappointment, hurt, and anger when Seesshomaru claimed Kagome for eternity.

_Fate, you have a strange sense of fucking humour._

"We're now entering the Village of Demons," Inuyasha said in his diplomatic prince tone. He wanted to shake the jitters off before he and Kagome entered a village that knew who Kagome was in relation to the Dog General family. "It's where _every_ important Demon in the kingdom lives—apart from Totosai, but you already know where his hut is. He's strange, and likes to live in solitude."

Kagome giggled and nodded. She picked up on what Inuyasha was doing and could not be any more grateful. He had common sense when required. Perhaps it came with prince training?

"Castle Village, the village I showed you when you first came here, is not as important as the Village of Demons. Castle Village is where most of the farmers and herders live; the non-territorial demons per se. The Village of Demons are where the mercenaries, warriors, duelists, and any demon that fight for a living _or_ for entertainment live. The infamous Shichinintai, led by Bankotsu, lives in the Village of Demons. Father has a recurring habit of calling upon Bankotsu when the going gets tough—the Shichinintai Brothers refuse to join the castle army, but they do work for a hefty amount of coin." Inuyasha smirked at the in-awe expression on Kagome's face. "Not that coin is a problem for father."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to shoot Inuyasha an incredulous look.

"I've heard about the Shichinintai," Kagome murmured. "Renkotsu – I believe that was his name?—had paid my father a visit not too long ago. It had something to do with a proposition to end the war but my father was already in contact with yours around the same time. He rejected Renkotsu's offer and Renkotsu said something along the lines of regretting it?"

Inuyasha sighed, loudly. "I've heard about that. Bankotsu and Renkotsu also came to speak to my father in regards to your arrangement with Sesshomaru. Let's just say… uh… father kicked them out?"

Kagome frowned. "Kicked them—_ohh_ he beat them up, didn't he?"

"Along those lines." Inuyasha's father had gone into beast-mode and transformed into his dog demon form. Bankotsu and Renkotsu knew that Lord Inutaisho meant business so left quickly. Not before uttering various threats, though.

Monsoon, lazily, strode into the Village of Demons and many of various kinds of demons what they were doing to bow in respect to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha nodded at a few of the demons he recognized and waved at giddy little demon children. A bird-type demon flew over to Inuyasha and handed him a flower, which the aforementioned prince took without hesitation.

Kagome _awwww'd_ at the interaction and couldn't help but laugh when Inuyasha gave her a light squeeze with the arm that was still wrapped around her waist. An elderly demoness approached Monsoon and asked Inuyasha if they were headed towards the Cistern Waterfall.

Inuyasha nodded. "Indeed we are."

The demoness smiled. "Princess Kagome, you will be blown away by the beauty. Legend claims that the waterfall was manmade but I believe that nothing of such beauty can be created by anything that isn't a divine force." Wobbling slightly, the demoness bowed. "I hope that you both enjoy your trip to the waterfall."

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "You have seen nothing but paintings of the waterfall, respected elder. How can you claim anything of its beauty?"

The demoness's eyes twinkled. "A painting speaks a thousand words, young prince. If a picture is able to take my breath away, I can only imagine what the actual place would do."

Inuyasha only shook his head in amusement but continued steering his steed. He wanted to whisper a few things to Kagome about the villagers and the amusing things they say but he knew that ninety-nine percent of the village population had highly sensitive hearing. Cracking any jokes could prove to harm the Dog General reputation so Inuyasha decided to keep his foul mouth shut.

After being stopped by a few more villagers (one demoness proclaimed her undying love for Inuyasha and he told her to take it up with the family advisor), they finally were able to exit the Village of Demons. Kagome, finally, was able to burst into laughter and Inuyasha cracked a goofy grin.

"That demoness was beautiful!" Kagome finally managed to croak out between her laughter. "And she _did_ say she realized her love for you during a fishing trip upon the Miyaji River!"

Inuyasha snorted. "_Keh_. Fishing is prohibited on the Miyaji River so I'm going to have to report her."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm trying to uphold certain laws we have in place, Highness."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No. You're just being mean."

Inuyasha chuckled at her response. His chest rumbled and the sound came from somewhere in the back of this throat; it was masculine and musical, in Kagome's opinion. "You're being too much of a goody-goody."

"Says the law abiding citizen?"

"I helped create the laws, wench." Inuyasha snarled playfully. "Now, will you stop making fun of my lack of love life and appreciate the scenery around us? We're now going through Tempest Farmland. It's where any and all magical fruit and vegetables are grown. Tokajin Togenkyo, a well-known _peach_ breeder, is the caretaker for most of the Tempest Farmland. There are few others, not as well known, but there are."

Kagome nodded as she studied the farmland that they were treading through. Her eyes caught on a large peach tree.

"Special peach fruit," Inuyasha said when he saw what she was staring at. "Not for consumption by humans _or_ demons."

"Then who can consume it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea. I'm just relaying information Tokajin has told me."

Kagome's mouth fell into a small _o_ and she continued to study what would soon be her lands. From where she saw, she could see no trace of war affecting this part of the kingdom. She was aware of the damage the humans had done to the demon lands but she could see none of it.

It was either that or the demons were exponentially good at restoring their lands.

She didn't know what to expect from the demons anymore. She was under the impression that most of them were crude and unruly creatures but the Dog Generals proved her wrong.

_Very_ wrong indeed.

"Highness," Inuyasha's voice was incredibly close to Kagome's ear. "If I request for you to close your eyes, will you?"

Kagome gulped and wordlessly, closed her eyes. For good measure, Inuyasha brought the hand that was around her waist to come up and cover her eyes. The skin-to-skin contact made _both_ their hearts. Kagome, subconsciously, brought one hand up and placed it over Inuyasha's.

His breath caught in his throat, and it wasn't because Monsoon had just passed the mystical barrier that separated those allowed to enter the vicinity of the Cistern Waterfall those who weren't. As Inuyasha had explained to Kagome earlier, only members of the royal Dog General family (or accompanied by a member) were able to breech the barrier.

"Ready?" He murmured, his lips barely touching the skin behind her ear. Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice. Painfully slowly, Inuyasha removed his hand from over her eyes—he took the opportunity to interlace his fingers with the hand that Kagome placed atop his.

"Open your eyes, Highness."

_.xx._


End file.
